Under His Wing
by SparkleMc404
Summary: Jiraiya adopts Naruto. He takes Naruto under his wing and teaches him the ways of a gutsy ninja. Watch in the Adventure/Romance (The Romace is for NaruHina later) as Naruto excels in the ninja world. (Updating weekly unless I feel super generouse 3)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Father?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

" Jiraiya I am very happy your doing this I think it will be for the best." The 3rd said happily.

"I will train and give the attention this boy needs. I believe Naruto is the next Child Of Prophecy." Jiraiya said with a smile on his face. Not a pervy smile or a fake smile a genuine smile.

"where do you plan on taking him and how long?" The 3rd asked.

"He is ten right now so we will be gone for two years so he will be back in time for the exames.

For those two years we will travel the Fire country and hopefully find Tusande on the way." Jiraiya said.

"But uh why are you going to find Tusande?" The 3rd asked looking a little confused.

"Tusande thinks Naruto is dead. I know she will want to be apart of his life. She can teach him a lot and she has a right to know. She was very close with Kushina and Minato." Jiraiya said.

"Ok I will miss Naruto but he will finally have someone to look up to and that will love him like a father. Tell Naruto that I can't wait to see how strong he is when he returns. And tell him that I believe in him." the 3rd said with a smile. Jiraiya nodded and left to go find Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXxxxXXXx

Naruto was running home tears sliding down his at the academy was terrible. Worse than usual. Sakura punched him in the face when he sat by her, Sasuke kept on calling him a dobe and all the kids would laugh. Lastly there was a test that Naruto scored the lowest on in the whole class. He was laughed out of the class that day. So he kept on running trying to get to his apartment. As he ran he saw the adults glaring at him and whispering together. He didn't stop running until he got to his apartment. He slammed the door shut and crawled in a corner. He cried and cried until he herd a knock on his door.

Naruto wiped his tears and walked up to the door, He slowly opened it to reveal someone he has never seen.

"Umm hello?" Naruto asked quietly. The man was smiling.

"Are you Naruto?" He asked.

"Who wants to know?" Naruto said regaining his cofidence. The man chuckled. Naruto reminded him of Kushina and Minato already.

"I'm hear to adopt you. I was friends with your parents and I already talked with the 3rd about it." The man said. Naruto looked confused.

"Why would you want to adopt me. Everyone hates me." Naruto said sadly.

"The villagers don't know what there thinking. I will train you to become strong. I will guide you in the ways of a gusty ninja." The man said proudly. Naruto looked up with a smile.

"Can you train me to become strong enough to become hokage one day?" Naruto asked.

"I will train you to become the strongest kage that has ever lived!" Jiraiya said loudly. Naruto was brimming with joy. He hugged the man. The man chuckled and patted Naruto's head.

"What's your name? Naruto asked.

"Well I'm Lord Jiraiya! One of the legendary Sannin!" Jiraiya announced.

"Now Naruto you need to pack your bags. We will travel the Fire country and train. We will return in two years for the genin exams and I'm sure you will pass." Jiraiya explained. Naruto nodded happily.

"Ok Naru-chan. Pack up and meet me tomorrow at the gates at 9am. That's where our journey begins." Jiraiya said. Before Naruto could respond he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

That night Naruto packed up and eat his last meal at his favorite ramen stand. Then went to bed after setting his alarm thinking that after all his suffering here it might be coming to an end. He might have someone that cares about him. He might have someone that could be a father to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! The alarm hollered. Naruto slammed his hand on it and quickly got dressed in his orange jumpsuit. He put his backpack on and headed out the door. He walked to the gates where he saw Jiraiya. Jiraiya waved to him and Naruto gave him a foxy grin.

"Ready to go Naru-Chan?" Jiraiya asked. Naruto nodded.

"What am I going to learn first?!" Naruto asked with eagerness. Jiraya chuckled at his eagerness.

"Well we need to start with basics, like Tai-jutsu, Henge, clones, and such. " Jiraiya explained. Naruto was elated. He was just so happy that he finally had someone to teach him these things.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx

(at the academy)

"I herd Naruto dropped out of the academy." Said Ino. Every pulled there attention to her.

"Oh yeah I herd he left the village with a relative or something ." A girl added.

"Hmph serves the dobe right he never had a chance of becoming a ninja." Sasuke said.

' Naruto wouldn't give up would he? No he must be training with that relative.' Hinata thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: And so the journey begins! Now this fanfic will have a lot of time skips. Like the next chapter will have a month time skip. it will recap what Naruto has learned so far. And yeah that is how the two year training will go and then later Naruto will take the exam and such. I'm going to sorta follow the story line. Sorta. I'm going to change it up a lot also. Hope you enjoy! 3 Bye: SparkleMc404.


	2. Tsunade

Chapter 2: Tsuande

Authors Note: Well for some reason I'm pretty pumped for this fanfic. I think it will be pretty good. I got my first review on the first day I posted it. 3 Thanks I hope there are more to come. Oh and if you didn't read my Author Note on chapter one it was saying that there will be a time skip. A one month time skip. Also more time skips to come. Oh one more thing about Jiraiya calling Naruto Naru-chan I did that cuz in other fanfics I have herd Tsunade call Naruto it . I thought it was cute. I'm pretty sure its more of a thing to call little boys. You know to add _chan _but then when they get older it's _Kun _. and yeah girls you add chan no matter the age. I don't that much about it. * Sheepishly rubs head* Forgive me if I'm wrong. I'm just going to go with it for now. Thanks for reading! 3

- Konata/SparkleMc404

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

"Come on Naru-chan you won't become hokage if you give up now." Jiraiya said with a smirk.

"I'm not giving up!" Naruto screamed as he ran towards Jiraiya without thinking. Jiraiya grabbed Naruto's arm and flipped him over onto the fuzzy grass. Jiraiya shook his head.

"Naru-chan you have gotten stronger but your emotions still take hold of you and you become reckless. If you do that in a serious fight it could mean the end for you." Jiraiya explained. Naruto didn't fight it. He knew his emotions got hold of him.

"I'm sorry Jiraiya-sensei, I know." Naruto said looking down.

"You can't worry about what others think or say about you. Especially enemies. Stay true to your self, never lose your ways, and never stop believing in your self because... " Jiraiya said but was cut off.

"Because the second you stop believing in your self its all over!" Naruto said confidently. Jiraiya helped him up and patted him on the head.

"Ok again!" Jiraiya said. Naruto nodded and they sparred. Naruto was pretty good at Tai-Justu now. As long as he didn't lose his cool. Naruto blocked most of Jiraiya's hits and when he didn't block one Naruto got right back up. Jiraiya was proud of how Naruto was coming along. He could do Henge, was pretty good at Tai-Jutsu but still was pretty crappy with clones but Jiraiya nor Naruto were giving up. Naruto was making progress. Jiraiya knew Naruto would soon be ready for summoning. Also Jiraiya wanted to get Naruto a nice sword. Jiraiya knew his way around a sword but didn't use one. He just thought it would be good for Naruto to have several options for a fight. Naruto wasn't ready for the Raseagan but he would eventually. There was so much to teach Naruto and they still had a year and 11 months left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

(a few days after working on Tai-Jutsu Naruto and Jiraiya go into a small village trying to find Tsunade)

"Uhh so who is this Tsunade chick?" Naruto asked wanting to do more training instead of going to some village to find some lady.

"Well Naru-chan I'm glad you asked. Tsunade is my old classmate she is also a legendary Sannin and is known as the world's greatest medical ninja. Also she is the most beautiful girl ever. She has honey eyes and this huge rack..." Jiraiya trailed off.

" I'm thinking you have a crush or something for this girl?" Naruto asked. Jiraiya sighed.

"yes but it's a fools dream." Jiraiya said sadly. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Her loved ones died in the war so now she doesn't let anyone in. She will never love me. She will always love someone else. That is why its a fools dream." Jiraiya explained. Naruto couldn't help thinking about Sakura. She was pretty and had a feisty yet sweet personality but other than that why did he like her? She was so mean to him. She loved Saskue and always would. Maybe Jiraiya is right. He shouldn't chase someone who will never be with him.

_'I guess I can always be her friend but other from that I really need to get over this hopeless crush._' Naruto thought.

Jiraiya and Naruto kept walking.

"Jiraiya!? " A female voice asked from behind them. She was shorter than Jirayia wore a long green jacket and had a huge bust. Naruto knew this had to be Tsuande. She was speed walking up to Jiraiya and Naruto. Behind her was a short black haired girl holding a ... pig. The fact this other girl was holding a pig perplexed Naruto.

"What are you doing here?" Tsunade asked.

"Hello Jiraiya-Samna." The girl holding the pig bowed.

"Hello Tsunade, and Shizune please call me Jiraiya , Shizune ." Jiraiya said happily. Shizune nodded.

"Tsunade we need to talk." Jiraiya said.

"About what?" Tsunade asked.

" We should talk over dinner." Jiraiya said.

"Is this your lame attempt of getting me to go out on a date with you."

Tsunade asked.

"No trust me we really need to talk." Jiraiya said with a serious look. Tsunade nodded and all 4 of them started walking as the sun set.

"Jiraiya-sensei lets eat at a ramen place!" Naruto shouted! Jiraiya ruffled his hair. Jiraiya was all too familiar with Naruto's ramen obsession.

"sure kido." Jiraiya said.

"As long as they have sake." Tsunade mumbled. They found a place and all sat down in a both. They ordered and the food came out pretty fast.

"Ok Jiraiya what did you want to talk about?" Tsunade asked. Jiraiya gulped.

"Ok kido listen up to. I think your ready to know about your parents." Jiraiya said. Naruto's eyes gleamed. He was finally going to know. Jiraiya took a breath .

"Naruto, your father was the 4th hokage, Minato." Jiraiya said. Naruto mouth flew open. Tsunade dropped her bottle of sake.

"What!?" Tsunade screamed in utter shock.

"N-n-n-naruto!?" Tsunade asked. Jiraiya nodded.

"Is that true Jiraiya-sensei I'm the 4th's son?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"Yes. He died sealing the kyuubi in you. He loved you very much. He and your mother wanted nothing more then to raise and watch you grow up. I was great friends with them and so was Tsunade." Jiraiya said.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?! Is my Mom alive? Who knows? Does everyone know? I am a demon? Is that why everyone hates me? Because of the Kyuubi? Is that why I was always alone?" Naruto asked tearing up. His tears started sliding down his face. He tilted his head down.

"I'm a demon. Thats why I was alone. Thats why they hated me. Everyone." Naruto said quietly but loud enough so everyone could hear. Suddenly Tsunade got up. She made her way to Naruto's side of the booth and picked him up. Naruto looked up at her with tears fogging up his blue eyes. Tsuande hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were dead. I couldn't be there for you." Tsunade said her voice cracking as she started crying.

_' I will be there for you Naruto now that I know your alive.' Tsunade thought._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXxxXXX

Author's Note: Wow I wrote that in one day what a drag! No just kidding it was fun. Ok so Tsuande now knows that Minato and kushina's son is alive. Naruto knows why the village hates him and who his parents are. Now how will Tsunade help and be there for Naruto? Will Naruto be able to summon, will he be able to make clones, and will he be able to use a sword?

Keep reading to find out! 3 - Konata/SparkleMc404


	3. Naruto's new katana

**Authors Note:**

**Hey guys. Well I found out I have been making some spelling errors with names. Hehe I'm so embarrassed. But thanks for telling me in the reviews when I do so I can fix it. I really appreciate it. Anyways at the beginning of this chapter I'm putting in a recap of what happened for the past months ever since the night at the restaurant. Thanks for sticking with me this far. Love you all (Internet love). Warning: Spoilers in this fanfic. I'm current on the manga and anime. I'm telling you now because really later in this fanfic the 4th great war will take place. Just a heads up. End of Warning. Now on with the story. :) **

**- Konata/ SparkleMc404**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Recap)

After the night at the restaurant Tsunade and Shizune started traveling and training with Naruto and Jiraiya. Tsunade wanted to teach Naruto how to heal people. Naruto said he didn't want to be a medical ninja and Tsunade said he didn't have to be a medical ninja it would just be a useful thing to know especially when he's on a team. So he could heal his teammates. So Naruto agreed and Tsunade is still teaching him currently. Jiraiya taught Naruto the shadow clone Jutsu and Naruto can currently make 30 clones. Naruto has started summoning. He can summon several frogs. **(Author's Note: Some are OC frogs **) Jiraiya is very proud of him. Also Naruto has been practicing Taijutsu with both Jiraiya and Tsuande. Now Jiraiya thinks its time to get Naruto a sword. P.S: It has been half year since Naruto left. **(Author Note: Sorry I'm bad at recaps) **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok Naru-chan again." Tsunade said while Jiraiya watched them from a distance in the shade of a tree. Naruto nodded and his hands started glowing green. He placed them over the almost dead fish out of water. Naruto began sweating but put all he had into saving the fish. Suddenly the fish began flopping around. Narruto sprung up in joy.

"I did it! I did it! I did Tsunade-sensei!" Naruto shouted. Tsunade smiled. The training had been long and hard. They had to work on chakra control for ever. But after lots of falling in water and falling off trees Naruto finally had great chakra control and now he finally healed the almost dead fish.

"I'm really proud of you Naru-chan. You are the most advance 10 year I have ever met but what do you except when your personally trained by two legendary sannin. " Tsunade said.

"Wow I'm the luckiest kid in the world when I go back to the academy everyone will finally respect me!" Naruto said with joy. Suddenly Jiraiya gave out a heavy yawn and got up . He lethargically walked up to Naruto and Tsunade.

"Ok now that your medical training is over we can get you an awesome sword." Jiraiya said.

"wow really me a sword!?" Naruto asked.

"yeah Tsunade and I can teach you!" Jiraiya said.

" Hey I think that Shizune use to be really handy with a katana." Tsunade said. Naruto's eyes gleamed.

"Oh a katana thats so cool!" Naruto exclaimed. Then a branch rustled and Shizune came out carrying some water she got from a nearby river.

"Shizune-san can you teach me to use a katana!?" Naruto asked loudly as he ran up to her.

" Umm err sure Naru-chan. Umm do you have a katana?" Shizune asked.

" We were going to go out into town to get him one." Jiraiya said. Shizune nodded and they all left. While they walked Tsunade and Shizune talked about how Naruto was able to heal the fish. **( Not that he was talented in the ways of a medical ninja. It took him 4 whole months he had such terrible charkra control! They were just proud of him).**

"um hey guys?" Naruto asked.

"What Naru-chan?'" Tsunade asked.

"Well Shizune is a jounin level and you two are legendary sannin why are you all personally training me. I don't get it." Naruto asked.

"Well that's easy Naru-chan. We care about you and you have the most potential I have ever seen in any ninja." Tsunade said.

"Also we think you are the child of prophecy. You are the 4th's son. Your only ten years old and I would say you are already a chunin level. I'm very impressed with you Naru-chan. I think you are the only ninja who will be able to beat him..." Jiraiya said.

"Jiraiya who is "him"?" Shizune asked.

"Madara Uchiha.." Jiraiya said darkly.

"What are you talking about he is dead." Tsunade said.

"Orochimaru and kabuto are working on the reanimation jutsu. In the future I believe they will perfect it and if that happends they will bring back hundreds of ninja. To fight under his control. The greatest and stronger ninja that have ever lived all fighting from him. Also there is the Akatsuki . My point is there are many enemies out there. They are only getting stronger. So Naruto needs to get stronger. I believe Naruto will be the ninja that brings true peace to this world." Jiraiya said. Naruto's eyes looked wet.

"Really. (sniff) You think I can do that. You believe (sniff) in me." Naruto weeped.

" Naru-chan we all believe in you." Shizune said with a smile. Tsunade and Jiraiya smiled also.

"Thanks guys. You are the family I never had. " Naruto said. On that note Jiraiya wrapped his arm around Naruto's shoulder and they continued walking into town. They soon found a weapon shop and started browsing around. After a while Naruto found the ones he wanted. They were really expensive. They were long and sharp.. Excellently crafted. They had a gold patterns running down each blade and the covers were orange and yellow. Shizune said they were excellent blades and recommended they bought four. So Shizune could teach Naruto to use duel katanas. Jiraiya and Tsunade were on board. So they left with the two sets of duel katanas . One set for Naruto and one set for Shizune. They also got holsters to put on each side of their hips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

(A few minutes after they bought the katanas)

"Ok Naru-chan we got you a weapon so now we are going to do something about that eye sore inducing jumpsuit." Tsunade announced. Naruto looked scared.

"Shopping!" Tsunade and Shizune yelled. Jiraiya laughed.

"Good luck kid." Jiraiya said patting his shoulder. Naruto gulped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's Note: Hehe. :) Ok so Naruto just finsihed learning how to heal. He also just got his duel katanas. Awsome. He can also summon. Hehe I can't wait till he goes back! Everyone will be so jelouse! . Lol. Well I kinda need to hurry up the two year training. Cause the story really starts when Naruto gets on his team. I'm going to do two more chapters to cover his training. Then it gets really fun! :D I can't wait. Also I can't wait to do some NaruHina chapters. Hehe Thanks for reading and sticking with me this far! I love you! (Internet love) **

**- Konata/ SparkleMc404**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: A big thank you to Uwaaah. Thank you so much. You are so kind to help a newbie writer (me) out. I really do appreciate it. :) Also the training will be over soon everyone and then all the annoying time skips will end . :) Thanks for giving this a read. This chapter is pretty dull. This and the next chapter will be covering Naruto's progress. So sorry they are going to be kinda boring. :( But on a happy note soon Naruto will come back to Konoha! Thanks for reading I love you all! (Internet Love)**

- Konata/SparkleMc404

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Previously in the last chapter: Naruto learned medical ninjutsu, Shizune and naruto got dual katanas, and Naruto were to go shopping .

Where we left off exactly:

"Ok Naru-chan we got you a weapon so now we are going to do something about that eye sore inducing jumpsuit." Tsuande announced. Naruto looked scared.

"Shopping!" Tsuande and Shizune yelled. Jiraiya laughed.

"Good luck kid." Jiraiya said patting his shoulder. Naruto gulped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Yes time skip. This and the next chapter will be the last Tsuande, Shizune, Jiraiya, and Naruto training chapter. I'm sorry these time skips are a little confusing but I have to cause the story really stats when Naruto gets on Team Seven and I need to move on. :(. But Jiraiya, Tsuande, and Shizune won't be out of the story. Just for a little bit. See I'm going to do Team 7 oriented chapters after I finish up Naruto's training. Jiraiya, Tsuande , and Shizune will still be apart of Naruto's life though. Ok well I'm trailing off again talking about what is going to happen in the future. The point is 6 mouth time skip. So yes it has been a year since jiraiya adopted Naruto. Damn I talk to much. Sorry)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

Life was good to Naruto. He was finally happy. He had a family. He had people to teach him, he had people that believed in him. Naruto was becoming very powerful and everyone's bonds seemed to be getting stronger. They all loved each other. Ever since Naruto got his dual katanas he had been under the teaching of Shizune. The training had been hard but Naruto had about mastered it. Naruto had not just been learning how to use his katanas. Jiraiya and Tsunade had been training him brutally when Shizune wasn't. The poor blonde never got a break but he was grateful that his family had all dedicated so much into his training. He had learned so much and become so strong. He was proud of him self it felt like everyday he got closer to his dream of becoming hokage.

"Act as if the sword is a part of your arm. Don't control it with your wrist let it move with you." Shizune said.

"I know Shizune-san you only say it everyday." Naruto complained.

"well I say it for good reason. It is the secret to becoming a great swordsman. Shizune said with a smile. Naruto smiled back.

"Ok so-" Naruto began but was cut off by Jiraiya.

"Hey Naru-chan I think you have practiced with Shizune enough for now. How about we have a little spar?" Jiraiya asked. Naruto smiled wide. He looked at Shizune pleading for permission because they were in the middle of their daily lesson. Shizune smiled and nodded. As she nodded Naruto ran over to Jiraiya. Naruto loved sparring with Jiraiya. He was a challenge and Naruto loved challenges.

"Today is the day I beat you Jiraiya-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Wouldn't count on it." Jiraiya said. Both of them took there stances. The both ran up to each other at the same time. ( Naruto had already put his dual kantas in his holsters) Jiraiya gave Naruto a kick to the ribs but Naruto quickly blocked it. Naruto had become very fast. Naruto and Jiraiya exchanged jabs, kicks, and blocks. Jiraiya then summoned the creepy green toad with the makeup. So Naruto summoned a toad also. It had taken Naruto a very long time but he did learn how to summon and could summon several toads now. Naruto summoned an orange and yellow toad the same size as Jiraiya's toad. Her name was Abby and she was very nice. (OC toad) The toads went head to head while Jiraiya came running towards Naruto. Naruto did the seals then yelled. "Shadow Clone Jutsu." Suddenly 60 Naruto's appeared. Jiraiya made his way through the clones with his Rasegan. Naruto than blended into the clones that were left.. Jiraiya was hit up by a couple of clones but it was nothing he couldn't handle. Now it was just real Naruto and Jiraiya. They exchanged jabs,kicks, and blocks once again. This went on for a while. Until Naruto looked pretty tiered.

"Ok kid I think you have had enough." Jiraiya. Naruto panted.

"Damn I didn't beat you." Naruto said sounding angry with him self.

"Naru-chan don't get ahead of your self your only 11! I know that as you grow up and become stronger you will surpass me." Jiraiya said.

"I'm very proud of you. I know this pass year has been hard but it has been worth it. We have one more year of training to do before we return to konoha. You will become the strongest, bravest, and gustiest ninja that has ever lived. You will bring true peace. I believe in you." Jiraiya said. Naruto looked up and smiled.

_' I will make everyone proud. My dad, my mom, the village, Shizune, Tsuande, and Jirayia_!'

Naruto thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's note: Err I know it is short. Sorry like I said this chaapter and the next one are going to be short and boring. I'm sorry but rember after this Naruto comes back to Konoha!**

**Also I wrote a new story. I was inspired by this story to write one about Naruto being kidnapped and raised by Orochimaru for two years. Here just read the summary. :)**

**Snake and Fox By: SparkleMc404**

**Summary: Naruto is raised by Orochimaru to be his weapon. Ever since Naruto was kidnapped when he was 10 Konaha have been trying to find him. When they finally do and rescue him from Orochimaru Naruto is twelve and placed on Team seven. How will Naruto being raised by Orochimaru change the story line of Naruto? Also NaruHina! Naruto is super strong and smart in this story.**

**So I posted this story yesterday and I hope you get a chance to check it out. I will update every few days at least but most likly I will update every day or every other day**

**. Ok well thanks everyone. I love you. (Internet Love) **

**- Konata/ SparkleMc404**


End file.
